Naruto Shippuuden A Different Story
by Byroms
Summary: What if Naruto had killed Jiraiya while in four-tail form? And what if he had lost his memories because of the guilt? Naruto not knowing who he is, is taken in by a samurai.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Shippuuden New Edition**

„AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When the boy awoke he saw a sea of blood and a man with long, white hair lying on the ground. He walked to the old man, to see if he was still alive, but it was in vain. The old man had no pulse and didn't show any sign of life. The boy was afraid to get caught in this situation. He didn't know anything what happened prior. He just knew he had to get away or else he will be held responsible for the death of the old man and so he began to run. He ran with all his might until he collapsed. He ran all the way to the borders of the Fire Country.

A lone figure was walking up to the boy lying on the ground and picked him up. He carried him to the nearby village. As he entered the village through big gates, on which was written "You are now entering Kitsune Village". The village itself was lively and looked friendly, but a big castle stood on the hill at the end of it. When the figure entered, a woman came to him welcomed him.

"Yoshitsune-dono you have returned welcome back" said the woman as she closed in to Yoshitsune. "Oh and you picked up a kid, he looks pretty bad should I treat him?" she asked. Yoshitsune looked at her and then said: "I would appreciate that, Yukiko. I will bring him to the castle so come with me." "Oh, do you intend to make him your apprentice?" "Yes, he has a good physique and even if he says no, I will still teach him. Hehe. What does he want to do against the number one Samurai-Ninja in this country?"

"Ugh, where am I? No, more importantly who am I?"

"Huh so he doesn't remember who he is, that makes it easier"

The boy slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in an eastern-styled tatami room. There were three other persons in the room. Two men and a woman. One of the man looked like a samurai, because he had a katana lying at his right side which showed he meant no harm. The other man sat in seiza, lightly bowed to the front showing that he was a servant and the woman sat in seiza also.

"What makes it easier if I can't remember?"

"Making you my apprentice of course" Yoshitsune said.

"Huh, but I don't even remember my name, so how can I become a samurai apprentice?"

"We'll just give you a new name."

"A … new name? But is that ok? Just taking me in like that?"

"Of course it's ok. Haha. You have a great physique and you look like a ninja so you are already half where I want you. Cuz' I'm not any samurai I am a Samurai-Ninja. My Nindou is the Bushido, the way of the true warrior. And that's what I'm going to teach you. Ah, by the way I'm Yoshitsune. You can call me Shisho. So now for a name for you how about …" "Don't even think about choosing his name." interrupted the woman "You probably want to name him something like Tetsunosuke right?" "But that's a very cool name is it not?" "Maybe 500 years ago but not now. We'll call him Akira, that's a good name. My name is Yukiko. You can call me Yukiko-sama"

Akira thought: 'How scary, I think I don't want to get on her bad site'

"Y-yes Yukiko-sama"

"So now off to your welcome party!" Yoshitsune said while grabbing Akira and he hurried down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Though Yoshitsune said that they are going to have a party it was really just him drinking sake and forcing Akira to drink too, as a sign that he was a true warrior. Akira was surprisingly immune to alcohol and so a drinking contest between Akira and Yoshitsune took place, until both of them fell asleep.

**Next Morning**

"Ugh my head hurts", Akira said while holding his head.

He looked around to search for his 'Shisho' and found him sitting in seiza and … sleeping?

"What the hell. How can he sleep like that?" Just in that moment Yoshitsune opened his eyes and said "Come on lad, lets go train."

"Huh? Right now?"

"Yes of course. Or did you think just because urgh …" before he could finish his sentence he went outside to barf and then came back in. "Let's start tomorrow, today my daughter Yumiko will show you the city. I'm going to lie down for a bit. Daisuke call Yumiko" The servant who was in the room since yesterday now went to get Yoshitsune's daughter. With that Yoshitsune went to get a futon from the closet, laid it out and went to sleep in it.

A few moments later a beautiful young lady with long, black hair in blue jeans and white tank top came in. She had emerald green eyes.

"Jeez what a pain, father brought in another pet? And this time it's a human? As his new apprentice? And now I have to show him the town, really what a pain in the ass. I wanted to read manga all day and now this" she ranted but as she laid eyes on Akira she stopped, blushed, turned around and came back after a few minutes in a kimono. She sat herself in front of Akira in seiza and bowed down to do dogeza.

"Hello my name is Yumiko, you can call me just Yumi. It's a pleasure to meet you" Yumiko said politely. As she bowed back she closed in to Akira, looking at his eyes.

"W-what is it?" Akira asked lightly embarrassed.

"You have beautiful red eyes, just the type I like and these whisker-like scars. Totally hot. The only thing not so hot is your hair. We are going to town to change that. Before we have done that I can't show you the town really now."

So she dragged Akira off to the top stylist in town.

Akira didn't know what was going.

Yumiko decided how his hair would look like.

It would be dyed black and he got a handsome hair style.

"Hahhh perfect" said Yumiko as the stylist had finished.

"Now I can show you around town. Come on with me"

Akira, still not knowing what was going on just followed her.

The village was amazingly big.

" You know why this village is called 'Kitsune Village'? Because my father is the lord of the castle and thus of this village and because I like foxes he called it Kitsune Village"

"Ahha good to know?" answered Akira.

"Yes it is and now you know just how much power my father has. It would be best if you do what he and I say, because if not he will just kill. Probably. Ok Probably not cuz' he is a wuss. But I will punish you badly. Do you understand?" Yumiko said while swinging a whip in her hand.

'Where would she get the whip? And whats with the women in this town?'

"I asked if you understand"

"Y-yes of course Yumi-sama"

'Found an interesting toy' Yumiko though while dragging Akira through the town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Sh. – A Different Story Ch3**

"TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAA! BAD NEWS!"

"What is it Shizune? Why are you screaming so loud? I got a headache so tune it down will you?"

"Tsunade-sama if you drink that much of course you will have a headache the next day. But that's not what is important right now. Jiraiya was found dead and Naruto who should have been with him is nowhere to be found."

"W-what did you say J-jiraiya is dead?" Tsunade jumped from her chair but fell on her knees.

No tears came to her face, she just stared into the void.

"Ts-tsunade-sama are you alright?"

Tsunade snapped out of it.

"Ah Shizune yeah everything is ok. Just a little shock that that pervert could actually die. Haha. Naruto is missing? How is that possible?"

"Well, we could track his footprints till the boarders, but they just vanished."

"What do you mean they vanished?"

"Well they just vanished and others appeared, but whenever we tried to follow them, we found ourselves at the beginning again."

"So it's a genjutsu that protects it, but who is trying to cover it up where Naruto went? What do they want with him? Is it Orochimaru? I hope he is ok."

**Back in Kitsune Village**

"No I don't want to do either. Help me Shishooo!" Akira was in a tight spot.

It was either hell or hell.

Yukiko and Yumiko had decided that the both of them would have a contest over who is going to be Akira's master. So they decided to ask him what he prefers doing.

Either being whipped or being hit with a cricket bat.

Of course Akira didn't want to do either, which put him in an even tighter spot.

"You have to decide Akira or else this won't end without you getting bloody and we don't want that, no?" said Yukiko.

"Ma, ma Yukiko you shouldn't say such things." Yoshitsune tried to calm the situation.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Yumiko and Yukiko shouted both at the same time.

"I'm sorry Akira I tried my best." Yoshitsune said while laying a hand on Akira's shoulder.

'Like hell you did Shisho you are just leaving me behind because you are too afraid' Akira though to himself while crying.

"So which is it Akira? Surely you like being whipped better than being hit with a cricket bat right?" Yumiko said in a sweet voice while rubbing Akira's cheek.

"I don't like either. I'm not into that kind of thing, alright? I'm normal."

"So you say we are not normal?" Yukiko and Yumiko suddenly had a very annoyed look on their face.

"Ah-uh I didn't say that, but I-i don't like that kind of thing, so please don't make me do it" he had a very terrified look on his face. So Yumiko and Yukiko though about it again and let him go.

"Well, I think for today it's enough so we'll let you go."

So they untied Akira and let him go.

"So Akira time to start your training." Yoshitsune said.

"What, now?"

"Of course now or do you want to stay here and wait for them to do this again?" he whispered the last part so only the two of them could hear it.

"Yes of course Shisho, let us start training!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Shippuuden – A Different Story Ch4**

"So now to your training" Yoshitsune had brought Akira into the yard.

The yard was huge and everywhere you looked was training equipment.

From straw puppets to weights, everything was there, hell he even had a pool.

Akira was stunned

"You should shut that jaw, flies will come in" Yoshitsune laughed.

"Well first let's see how strong you are. Try lifting the weight over there." The samurai-ninja pointed to a big weight on which was written "150kg".

Akira went and tried lifting it. Surprisingly it was easy to lift.

"Mh, that's good. Try the 200kg weight next."

Again the black-haired boy lifted the weight with ease.

"We are getting closer. Let's try to double the amount. 400kg"

This time Akira had quite the problems lifting the weight.

"Urgh it's quite heavy" Akira said while putting down the weight.

"Well, it seems that we have quite the work before us. Do 10 sets of lifting with 100 liftings per set"

"If you think that that is right Shisho then I will try."

**A few hours later**

"Uff, I'm beat. I can't anymore." Akira laid huffing on the floor.

He felt like he had trained for days even though it had only been a few hours.

"Already out of breath? The fun is only beginning. After physical training comes training for the mind. Meaning you will have to study" Yoshitsune chuckled.

"I will try Shisho." Akira wasn't exactly eager about studying after this kind of training session, but he had to be thankful for what Yoshitsune did for him and so he pulled himself together and went to the library with his shisho.

At first he didn't get any of the things his master was teaching him, but he soon understood that everything was related.

He not only learned about history of samurai and ninja and their abilities but also about things like math and physics which he could use to his advantage.

His shisho also taught him about every country's geography, so that Akira could always find his way.

After he began to understand everything he had fun studying even though his body was tired, his mind was wide awake.

For him who didn't have any memories this was all new and so he was like a child always wanting to know even more.

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

"Naruto is what?" the pink-haired girl looked sad.

How could Naruto just vanish? He was the number 1 hyperactive ninja in the village. The one who could master all situations. He couldn't just have vanished.

She sank to her knees, not knowing what to do.

The other ninja in the room stared at their Hokage in disbelieve. After all they could have never thought that that Naruto could vanish.

"Well that's all I have to say to you. I sent out Anbu to try and collect information about his whereabouts." The Hokage stood with her back to the young ninja. She couldn't face them.

"We want to search for him, too!" the young nin demanded.

"You can't we will need you on other missions. Besides I plan on dispatching you all as soon as we have a lead on him. After all I bet he will want to be picked up by his friends."

" Thanks Tsunade-sama we really appreciate it. That idiot will probably be lonely without us hehe" Kiba laughed.

They all were sure that it was only a matter of time before they would find their hyperactive friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Shippuuden – A Different Story Ch****5**

**One Year Later**

"Happy Birthday Akira!" the crowd shouted.

It was one year ago that Akira was taken in by the Kitsune Village and since they didn't know his real birthday, they just decided to celebrate on the day he had come to them.

Akira had gotten popular with the villagers as he was very polite and always helped out if he saw someone needing help.

Just the kind of boy one would want as a son-in-law.

Adding to his good personality was of course the fact that he was the apprentice of the lord of the village and thus he would definitely inherit some of Yoshitsunes fortune.

Also he wasn't bad-looking. It was the opposite, with Yumis guidance he had turned into a most handsome boy which made every girl get heart-shaped-eyes.

Akira was glad he was found by Yoshitsune, though some of the women in this village were crazy, he was treated well.

Even when they found out about Kyuubi being sealed inside him, they treated him no different, after all ones own actions are what counts and not what a beast inside one had done years ago.

He really felt at home and he also felt he had never felt this way before. Wherever he had lived before it must have been really bad there.

That's probably the reason he still couldn't remember anything about his past.

Yoshitsune said to leave it alone and concentrate on the training.

"I'm so proud my student is a year older" Yoshitsune said with anime tears running down his cheeks.

"Shisho, what are you talking about? Isn't it normal to get older?" Akira laughed

"I know that, but you are like a son to me and I would be proud if my son turned 14. It's an important age here in Kitsune Village as you get adult rights and responsibilities."

"With 14? That's pretty early."

"Well we don't think we should spoil children too much and make them adults as soon as possible and 14 is just perfect."

"If you say so Shisho, so what are my rights and responsibilities?"

"Well you can now marry someone and create your own family. Though most wait until they are 18. You can also go on a journey to find yourself, kinda like a ronin ya know? Well your responsibilities are to make sure you don't hurt civilians ever and to not bring shame over our village."

"Understood Shisho."

"Well seeing as you progressed fast this last year I allow you to go on a journey as a ronin. Take jobs from Konoha. They pay good. Well if you want to take jobs that is. You are a samurai-ninja, officially recognised by me, Yoshitsune Kitsune the personal bodyguard of the lord of this country and you are my apprentice and I allow you to carry my surname as your own. From this day forth you are no longer only Akira but Akira Kitsune the fiery samurai of Kitsune Village. Go on the journey and see many things and if you think you have seen all you have to, come back and tell me what you saw."

"Y-yes thank you Shisho. I appreciate that very much. I don't know how to thank you." Akira cried in joy.

Yoshitsune embraced him in a hug, but suddenly he felt a chill coming down his back.

'Ah right the villagers are here too and so is Yumi shit' the lord thought while letting go of Akira.

"Father don't you dare defile him before I do!" Yumiko said angrily.

'Wait, she wants to defile me? I really need that journey' Akira though sadly.

**The next Day**

Akira walked to the gates of the town only to be greeted by the whole village.

"Yo Akira. We all waited here for ya. You can't just go without a few preparations right? We brought you a few things." one villager said.

When they closed in Akira got tons of presents, including shuriken and kunai of the finest quality. He also got smoke bombs, a black manriki chain, a pair of tonfa, ninja spikes and many more ninja tools.

Last but not least Yoshitsune walked up to him and gave him a brand new katana with Akira's full name on it and the symbol of the Kitsune Clan.

"Thank you all. I'm really grateful to you. I won't bring shame to this village ever I promise. Believe it!" he suddenly got a kind of déjà vu. Normally he would never say something like 'Believe it'. It just came out on its own.

He got a headache from it. Some memory was trying to come up, but he suppressed it.

"Well anyway I'll be going now. Don't worry too much about me" he waved happily and left the village.


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto Shippuuden – A Different Story**** Ch6**

Akira had decided to first travel around in the sound country as something was drawing him near that place.

He came to a village in which many 'Adult Clubs' were, as his shisho had called them.

His shisho also told him to stay away from them if you don't want to be ripped off of all your money. So Akira did just that.

Other than the adult clubs the village was quite nice.

The houses were all painted with bright colours and the streets were lively. Also most of the people had a kind face.

Akira liked it here and decided he would stay for a week, since outside of the village he had found a good place to train.

Though some of the villagers stared at him, he didn't mind since he knew they rarely saw someone wearing a kimono.

Akira had decided to wear it since it is part of the samurai attire.

He also had the Kitsune Kamon on his back.

His kimono was black with a red obi.

Of course the real reason the people stared at him was the fact that they hadn't seen a stranger and more handsome guy in a while.

The last one had duck-butt-hair. That was over a year ago.

Akira chose a hotel and rent the room for a week. He paid in advance so he wouldn't have to bother later.

After that he went out to train. In the surrounding forest he had more than enough space to train his skills and he was also protected from spying eyes.

First he did a bit of muscle training. He did 100000 push-ups, sit-ups and a few other things. After that he began his ninja-skill training, meaning he did ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu.

He cast the genjutsu on small animals.

Akira concluded that with chakra control exercise by walking up the tree with his hands.

Now he came to his sword training. He did 1000 swings with it and then practiced different stances and counter until it was dark.

He would have continued, but he heard a noise and instantly went into hiding.

A big white dog with a boy on its back followed by a pink-haired-girl came out of the woods.

"There is no one here Kiba, are you sure you smelled right? Naruto is nowhere to be seen," the pink haired girl said.

"Of course I'm sure Sakura, I definitely smelled him and Akamaru did too," the boy on the dog answered.

'Who are they? They must be ninjas if they are hunting for someone, better get going,' Akira thought and vanished.

Back at his room in the hotel he thought again about his encounter with the two supposedly ninjas. Though he had only caught a glimpse of them he found the pink-haired kunoichi to be very beautiful. He blushed at the thought of her. Wait, he was blushing? How could that be? He had never blushed before and now after one encounter with that pink-haired girl he had, he was red like a tomato. "Sakura was her name right? How fitting. And her green eyes so beautiful" he said to himself.

Then he thought about the boy on the dog. The boy had two red triangular tattoos on his cheeks. One on each. He also seemed to have fangs and his brown hair was spiky.

Akira had a headache again like the time he had said 'Believe it'.

He was about to remember something.

**Flashback**

_He was standing in a big room with grey walls and on those were platforms with rails. __Faceless people stood there, though he also saw the pink-haired kunoichi just a bit younger. Some seemed to be cheering and some just stood there._

_In front of him was a boy with a grey hood and black fur on it. He had the same tattoos as the boy he had seen earlier. Only his dog was smaller and sitting on his head. _

_Kiba began to speak "You want to be Hokage? Hah, you will never be and I will tell you why, because I am going to be Hokage. A dead-last like you can never be Hokage." The boy began to laugh. _

_Akira didn't understand what he meant. He knew that the Hokage was the head of the ninjas in Konoha. Then the boy began to attack him._

**Flashback End**

As Akira came to he had noticed it was morning. His head still hurt a bit from the vision he had earlier.

'What was that? Was it a flashback of some kind? I saw the girl under the people standing on the platforms. Was I a ninja too? Anyway I should get out of here.'

Thus Akira packed his things and ran with all his might. He didn't know why, but he ran until he was exhausted and he collapsed in the middle of nowhere.

A dark figure was standing in the shadows as Akira collapsed. The figure closed in on Akira and looked at his face. He knew this face, but the rest wasn't a he remember.

The figure decided to investigate this further and took Akira with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Shippuuden – A Different Story Ch7**

The figure laid Akira on a bed in a room which had orange walls in which were carved swirls.

It then proceeded to take a closer look at him.

The face hadn't changed, just his whisker-like scars were a bit bigger.

His hair was different too, it was black like his own and they nearly had the same hairstyle too, just that the boys weren't so spiky at the back of his head. It was flat.

He leaned in closer and was now only inches away from the boys face and couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight before him, even though he would never admit that.

The black-eyed figure brushed shortly over the others lips before he pulled away fast. What was he doing? It's not like he was gay or anything, but the boy before him reminded him too much of the blonde he had left behind in Konoha.

The blonde who had been his first real friend and rival.

He shrugged away those thoughts and sat down on a chair next to the bed. Soon he would know if he was correct with his assumptions.

Akira woke up and felt chilly, when he looked around he saw he was in a room with stone walls, only lit by a single candle.

He saw figure sitting next to him and Akira was immediately on alert as a kunai came out of his sleeve and he jumped up in a defensive stance.

The figure had a smirk on his face as it said: "Don't worry, I won't harm you… yet."

Akira eyed him suspiciously, but he felt that the person wasn't lying and so Akira let the kunai vanish.

"What do you want then? Do you belong to those other Ninja who are searching for someone?" Akira asked.

"Hah, you speaking about those pathetic Ninjas from Konohagakure? They have been searching around this area quite some time, but they wouldn't even be able to find a horse if it were right in front of them. I just want to know who you are, for you remember me of someone I knew"

"Isn't it polite to give your name first, before asking for anothers?"

"Hn. Well I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

"Akira Kitsune. An Uchiha huh? I read somewhere that there were only two left. So you're one of them."

"Hn." was all Sasuke answered.

"So can I go now?" Akira asked.

"Hn. If you want to."

Akira's eyebrow twitched at the "Hn". It was starting to get to him.

Suddenly a wave of pain overcame him again and he saw pictures of the boy before him, only that Sasuke was younger in those.

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and destroy a certain someone._"

"_Are you okay, sca__redy cat?"_

"_I want to fight you too Naruto"_

"_Just shut up for once! What the hell do you know about it?! It's not like you ever had a family in the first place! You were on your own right from the beginning, what makes you think you know anything about it?! Huh?! I'm suffering now because I had those ties, how on earth could you possibly understand, what it feels like to lose all that?!_"

Akira breathed heavily after those pictures. 'What was that? Is that my past? This Uchiha seems to be a connection to my past. I don't want to remember those times again, better get going.'

"Are you okay, dobe?" the raven-haired boy asked Akira.

"Y-yeah just remembered something and don't call me dobe, teme."

'Huh why did I say teme to him? Just because he called me dobe? Argh I really have to go.'

"I'll be going now thanks for picking me up I guess."

With that Akira vanished.

'Heh, just as I though the dobe lost his memories, but habits are hard to break. Guess I will keep an eye on him through a spy.' were Sasuke's thoughts before he too vanished.

Akira ran again with all his might, but stopped when he felt he couldn't go on. He somehow had made his way to the wind country, though he didn't know how he came that far.

As he made a camp out in the dessert he heard someone in the bushes. Quickly getting a kunai and throwing it in the direction of the noise. A blonde-haired kunoichi with a black battle kimono came out and looked at him with surprise.

"N-naruto is that you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto Shippuuden – A Different Story Ch8**

"How is he progressing?" a dark figure behind a bamboo curtain asked.

"He is progressing very well, goushujin-sama. He is almost at my level. At the moment he is on a training trip" a kneeling figure answered.

"Will he be ready in time for the ritual?"

"Yes, he will take another two or three years on his travels and after that he will take over my position"

"Very well, I am full of expectations for that young one. I hope you and him don't disappoint me. You know what will happen if you do… Kitsune-san"

"Yes I know, Daimyo no Hi"

Temari was on an ordinary border patrol as she saw a fire a little way up. Being the dutiful kunoichi she is, she immediately checked the place out, while hiding herself.

At first she thought it was only a traveller, but when she took a closer look she saw a katana.

Also the figure was wearing a kimono with a Kitsune Kamon on the back of it.

It wasn't that she suspected anything because of the kimono, in fact many people wear it.

But only members of a clan were allowed to wear a Kamon, to show that they belonged to it.

She had heard of the Kitsune Clan before, their members always served as bodyguards for the Fire Daimyo and were excellent swordsman and ninja.

So she wondered what a member of a Fire Country Clan was doing in Wind Country.

Even if they had an alliance, that didn't mean that they could just walk in here, merchants were ok but not armed forces.

The wind mistress took yet another look at the man sitting at the fire and saw three whisker-like markings on his cheek. She knew only one who had those markings, but that couldn't be Naruto. The blonde had vanished over a year ago and was practically thought dead.

Of course, people who knew him wouldn't believe that the blue-eyed ninja was dead.

He was like weed, even if you killed him he wouldn't die.

Temari was one of the people who believed him dead, because Naruto was too loyal to his village to stay away from his village so long and not be dead.

While thinking all that through she decided to ask the man before her directly.

She stepped forward and asked unsure:

"N-naruto is that you?"

Akira was sure that fate had to be mad at him for something, because every time he escaped one obstacle he was faced with another. He had hoped for some peace in the desert, but no he just had to stumble upon those people who thought he was this "Naruto".

'I mean that is fishcake, how can anyone be named like that? His parents must have hated him' he thought.

Nonetheless he put on his most charming smile, making the kunoichi blush a little – just a little but enough for him to notice – and answered in an innocent voice: "I'm sorry you must mistake me. I am Akira Kitsune. A samurai-ninja from Kitsune Village."

At his voice the kunoichi's face slightly darkened and she said: "Cut the crap Naruto. I know from your voice that it's you. Why did you leave behind Konoha? You were always loyal to it and then after Jiraiya-sama's death you just vanish without a trace. Nearly one year that remained. And now I find you here, sitting leisurely at a fire without a care in the world, while Tsunade-sama and your friends try to find you."

"I do know who Tsunade-sama is, but I think I have never met her before. Maybe I knew her before I lost my memory, but not anymore. Please don't bother me anymore. I don't want to go back to my old life because I am very content with my current life."

Akira saw the blonde before him getting a look in the eyes that he couldn't quite understand and before he knew it, the girl swung her giant fan at him. He bent backwards just in the nick of time as a razor-sharp wind blast came above him.

As he bent forward again he threw three kunai at her out of reflex.

"What are you doing?" the black-haired boy asked.

"If I can't make you go back by words, I'll do it by force" the desert girl answered.

After she said that she swung again at him, but this time Akira was prepared and he used his sword to block the wind blast.

"H-how did you do that?" the blonde asked anxiously.

"You're not the only one with wind affinity" Akira simply said as he remembered the first time his shisho told him how one would find out about his chakra affinity.

_Flashback_

"_Akira today we are beginning to learn elemental jutsus. First we have to clarify your affinity or maybe affinities. Some only have one, some have two. Just infuse chakra into this paper" with that said Yoshitsune gave Akira a paper._

_Akira infused chakra into it and it split in the middle, one part got wet and the other froze._

"_Mhh very interesting"_

_Flashback End_

"Now let me show you how a real wind master works" the whiskered-boy said.

At that he concentrated a great amount of his elemental chakra into the blade and swung it down.

A big wind fox came out of the blade and shredded Temari's clothes.

She sunk to the floor terrified.

'W-what is he? The brat couldn't have gotten this strong in one year' she said as she looked up into his crimson eyes. She was drawn into them and then fell asleep.

Akira smirked, if all people of the outside world were this weak, he may be able to take it over after all. He walked away hoping that the next day would be more peaceful.

**Next Day**

Of course life doesn't always go as planned

There he was minding his own business, walking down a street in Rain Country and suddenly two big chakra signatures were following him.

Akira quickly made his way out of the city.

"You can come out now." Akira simply stated.

"Very good, Naruto-kun you have grown stronger than before. We couldn't find you for about a year but now you are back." A dark figure said as it stepped out of the shadow of a tree.


	9. Update

Just wanted to let you all know that i will be updating soon. I know its been a while since i updated, but I mean 2 Years isn't **that **long, now is it?

*runs away and hides behind Itachi*

well anyway, I am back, though I have to retype the chapter I had written down since my laptop deicded it was time for it to break and delete al my data. So stay tuned everyone


	10. Chapter 9

He had felt the Chakra signature right after it entered Rain Country. The dark figure recognized it and so did its partner. They had been waiting for it to come out of hiding.

Though the smaller of the two felt something different about it. Something much more sinister was lying beneath the surface, waiting to be released. Nevertheless they immediately took after it.

Much to the smaller ones surprise they were noticed by the boy. He decided to not play hide-and-seek.

"Very good, Naruto-kun you have grown stronger than before. We couldn't find you for about a year but now you are back." the dark figure said as it stepped out of the shadow of a tree.

Akira wrinkled his nose. 'Great another lunatic who thinks I am this Naruto guy'

Slowly he shifted his weight to be ready for all attacks that may come from this lunatic with long hair.

"State your name!" he demanded while his hand reached slowly to his katana.

The black haired boy saw the older one chuckle.

"Lost your memories Naruto-kun? I am Itachi Uchiha and I am from Akatsuki, here to capture you to extract the Kyuubi out of your body." the one now identified as Itachi said almost bored. 'If he did lose his memory this could work in our favor' he added as an afterthought.

Akira growled at that and then smirked.

"Well that's too bad for you, my chakra is completely merged with his. So there is nothing to extract." the young samurai said triumphantly.

Itachi pondered on this. 'Maybe… Orochimarus ring is still in his possession, so if I could get Naruto to get it he could join us.'

"How about a different offer then? If you can get a ring like this" at that he held up his right hand. "from Orochimaru and bring it to our leader, we can offer you a place in our midst. We could train you in arts that you wouldn't find anywhere else in these lands. And if you don't want me to call you Naruto, you should tell me your name."

Playing with his sword knob Akira looked at Itachi calculatingly. He wondered what his shisho would have done in this situation

**Flashback**

"_Akira now remember, you must never go with strangers except if they offer you training in things you could never find anywhere else in these lands or if they have a limo. People with limos are awesome" Yoshitsune drifted off in a rant about how unfair it was that he couldn't get one since it wasn't considered traditional enough for him._

**Flashback end**

He nodded slowly. "I am sorry for not introducing myself earlier" the younger boy bowed at that"I am Akira Kitsune, apprentice of Yoshitsune Kitsune. It is nice to meet a great Genjutsu master as yourself Itachi-san. Where can I find this Orochimaru guy?"

Just then a big blue guy came out of the bushes.

"'Tachi you can't be serious about bringing the brat into Akatsuki! He is probably a total wimp! I Bet he can't even properly swing that katana of his!" he talked frantically with one of his hands flailing and his other hand holding a large wrapped-up sword.

Akira took out a bingo book he had acquired and flipped through the pages.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the famous seven swordsmen. It is truly an honor to meet such a great swordsman like you. I hope to work well together with you."

He bowed to Kisame, who immediately had a turnaround and grinned, showing his sharky teeth. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all. 'Tachi I like him and even if he can't defeat the snake I wane keep him as a pet can I?"

"Hey I won't be anyones pet!" the youngest jumped at the man who was way bigger than him and bit his arm. Kisame screamed bloody murder and tried to shake him off.

Itachi sighed. 'Great idea Itachi bring in another crazy lunatic who will make your life harder than it should be'

He started walked as a sign that the other two should stop and start their journey towards Orochimaru's current hideout.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:** Never done any of these before but thanks to the massive amounts of reviews I got after posting my last chapter I just wanted to give out a huge thanks and I immediately wrote another chapter after I read them :3 I will try to make my chapters longer since that seems to be the most requested though I promise nothing! *overly dramatic totally not fitting voice* BTW don't expect an update every day since I still have work and stuff :p

Now let's start the story~

**Story no Jutsu**

"Report!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. We went on a mission near Gamble Town, since we heard of a man who fit a few of Narutos traits. Kiba and Akamaru picked up his scent, but lost it on a training site near the village. After we followed a few other leads we were confronted by Temari of the Wind Country. She reported having met Naruto, though he looked and acted different. He seems to have lost his memories and is now a Samurai-Ninja under the apprenticeship of the Kitsune Clan of Kitsune Village."

Sakura stood back after she gave her report. Tsunade looked ready to throw out yet another desk of hers.

She gritted her teeth. This wasn't what she had hoped for. Her little brother was out there and he didn't remember her or didn't want to be associated with them anymore.

The blonde sighed. This was not going to be easy to explain to the council. Well she could always forget to mention it. Not like they would ever know.

"You can leave now"

The Konoha 10 hurried out of the room. They know what Tsunade would do now and no one wanted to be alone with her when she got drunk. It could get really nasty.

**Somewhere in Sound Country**

"Are you sure about this plan Akira-kun?" a raven-haired man asked.

"Yes that's the only way we can make sure he doesn't regenerate or switches to another body. We have to destroy him on a molecular level. The only way to do that is a three-way attack. First Kisame drains him of his chakra, then I stall him by using my Ice Jutsu and then you burn him to a crisp using Amaterasu." a smaller black-haired boy answered.

There was another with them with blue hair and skin, but he didn't care much for planning, he just did whatever the two would decide. His plan would involve just slicing Orochimaru apart and looking for the ring.

"But before we finish him we have to make him give up the location of the ring. The perfect moment would be right after we drained him of his chakra, though we will have to be fast otherwise his minions will come out and make it more difficult for us." The smaller one added as an afterthought.

"What if he doesn't give up the info?"

"Well then we kill him and search for it even if it costs us much more time. It's a trophy, he is bound to have it around his quarters somewhere."

"Well it's your operation Akira-kun, so we will go ahead with it. If it fails you won't be able to join us, you do understand that right?"

Akira grinned at Itachi. "Of course I know that, but trust me it is going to work just fine."

The older one just nodded.

They made their way into one of Orochimarus bases the old-fashioned way. Itachi used his Sharingan to make the guards believe that they were part of Orochimarus ninjas. After they got in, Akira concentrated his chakra into his nose. He didn't know Orochimarus scent, but he imagined the Snake Sannin would smell like a snake. Akira immediately found a strong smell of a strange breed of snake. The red-eyed boy knew it had to be Orochimaru. The scent was all over the place. He followed it to where it was the most concentrated. Sure enough there was the sneaky Snake. Akira would have chuckled inwardly at his joke. The phrase came from a book he had read. It was about a wizard boy named - well that didn't matter right now.

His eyes darted to Kisame to give him the signal to attack. Both he and Itachi would go in first so that Akira could be a surprise. Orochimaru knew of Itachi and Kisame so they had the surprise element when it came to the youngest among them.

Itachi trapped Orochimaru immediately inside his Tsukuyomi world. Kisame appeared next to Orochimaru and drained his Chakra. After the Tsukuyomi ended, Orochimarus clothes crumbled and a snake came slithering out. Akira made hand signs and the snake froze in its place. Black flames erupted all over his body and he crumpled to dust.

"Well not exactly like we planned it, but I imagine you got the info we needed?"

Itachi nodded at that. They turned to leave, but were confronted by a boy with duck-butt hair.

The older Uchiha narrowed his eyes. "Well if it isn't my weak little brother."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and charged up a Chidori. His temper was flaring. He didn't care about anything at the moment. The only thought on his mind was to kill Itachi. His feet moved by themselves, but he was intercepted by a boy his age. A katana stuck out of his stomach. Blood came dripping from his mouth and he fell to his knees.

"Hey Itachi, you want his eyes right? How about as thanks for helping me I cut them out for you?" Akira said grinning wickedly. His shisho had always said to repair a favor and after studying a lot about the Sharingan he knew it had drawbacks if it was used too much. The only way to counter that would be a new pair of eyes, best taken from someone close. Like a brother.

"His eyes are still too weak for me, maybe in the future you can get them for me" Itachi said in an unusually cold tone as he put a hand on Akiras shoulder.

Akira nodded and pulled out his sword from Sasuke stomach. He applied a bit of healing chakra so he wouldn't die.

"Till another day duck-butt"

With that all three of them walked out to go to the location of the ring.

Sasuke fell to the floor. For the first time in a long time he let tears slide. He was still too weak and his master was dead. How was he ever going to be up to par with his brother now? And Naruto would have killed him cold-heartedly if it hadn't been for Itachi. It had seemed so easy for Naruto to defeat him. Where did he learn that? He remembered seeing a Kamon on Narutos kimono. It had looked like a fox. He had seen it before. The question was where? As he fell into unconsciousness he remembered a history lesson from his academy days. "Ki…ts..une" he whispered.

Meanwhile the trio had found the ring. They slaughtered everyone who came across them. They couldn't leave any witnesses. If Konoha found out they had been here, they could be traced.

Akira put on the ring and smiled at the other two.

"Now I am part of your group right? What are your goals by the way? I mean our goals hehe. I never asked."

"Well our great Leader-sama wants to stop the cycle of hatred among the shinobis."

"How is he going to do that?"

"Well…."


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: **I'm going to try and update every week or two, if that's too long a wait for you let me know and I will see if I can scramble in some time for writing during the week. Btw if any of you have suggestions to pairings write me a pm to let me know since that's basically the only thing I have yet to decide and it can be any pairing you like no matter which, well except obviously NaruOro since he is dead

**Story no Jutsu**

"So basically he wants to control what everyone is thinking?" a young boy in a kimono asked.

"Yes" an older boy in a black cloak with red clouds on it answered.

"It sounds plausible I guess. Though will he be controlling us as well?"

"No, we will be given immunity for the help we gave him."

"Sounds fair enough. So when do we start training?"

"After you get officially accepted into Akatsuki"

"Sooo…. are we there yet?"

Itachi sighed. He hoped Naruto, no Akira wouldn't start saying that all throughout their journey.

"Are we there yet?"

The raven-haired boy decided that fate hated him.

After a while they reached the border to Rain Country.

Itachi and Kisame lead Akira to Amegakure. There they were greeted by someone in an Akatsuki cloak who had spiky, orange hair. "Itachi it seems the Kyuubi container came willingly is he under a Genjutsu or did you convince him of our plan?"

"Actually, he is no longer the container but rather his chakra merged with that of the Kyuubis and I told him of your idea and he agreed to help us out"

Pein looked at Akira long and hard. He knew that the boy was his disciple brother since they both shared Jiraiya as their master and now he came to him convinced of his idea. That would mean he had come to the right decision and Jiraiya would be proud of them both at the end of it.

Akira was starting to get a little bit nervous under the orange-haired-dudes gaze. He knew that the guy was the Leader of Akatsuki and probably much more powerful than him at the moment. If the Leader decided he was to be disposed of or his chakra should still be extracted he would be screwed. The boy let his eyes wander around slowly so he would only look like he is taking in the landscape instead of looking for an escape route. It wouldn't do to show weakness in front of such a powerful Shinobi.

Finally Pein spoke up: "Has he retrieved Orochimarus ring?" At that the three others nodded. "Good then he will take the snakes place. You two will start training him in your specialties and after that he will go around and take turns learning from the others."

Akiras eyes widened. That would basically make him one of the most powerful Ninja in all of the Elemental Countries. He grinned wickedly. What no one knew was that he got a small evil side from the Kyuubi. Akira could hide it well, but faced with the possibility of such power he couldn't help but look power-hungry. This was his great chance at becoming the best Samurai-Ninja in the whole world. He had already mastered all aspects of the Way of the Samurai and now only needed to be trained in the Ninja-Arts to succeed his goal. His plan what he would do with that power was his biggest secret and he would not reveal it until he had the power to actually go through with it. Pein noticed the smile but didn't dwell on it. He thought it was just Naruto looking forward to learning things from Masters in certain fields. All four left together to get Naruto a room inside their small village.

**Somewhere in Sound Country (Again)**

"Wow there is nothing left here for us to investigate. Akamaru says that Orochimarus scent lingers but there is no direction in which it goes." a brown haired boy said.

"What does that mean? I mean he can't just have vanished into thin air" a pink-haired girl added in.

"Wait Akamaru smells Sasuke scent, come out traitor!"

Nothing moved. "Sasuke are you really there? Please show yourself"

A paler than usual Sasuke came out of a dark corner. He looked like he went through hell. Sasuke had dark circles surrounding his eyes like he hadn't slept in days.

"Y-you didn't bring HIM here did you?" he asked shaking all over.

"What do you mean Sasuke? Who are you talking about? Do you mean your brother Itachi? Why would we bring him?" she saw Sasuke flinch at mentioning Itachi.

"No I mean Naruto, you didn't bring him did you?" his eyes darted around wildly.

Sakura noticed a large bloodstain on his shirt.

"Sasuke! You are hurt let me take a look at that Tsunade-sama taught me a bit of healing and… wait what? You saw Naruto? What was he doing here?"

"H-he was with my brother and he has so much power. He could beat me so easily I didn't even have time to react. A-and he was here with Itachi and some blue-skinned guy" the raven-haired boy answered. He flinched away as Sakura got closer to him. Eventually she just hugged him.

"It's alright Sasuke he is not here and neither is your brother. Do you want to come back with us to Konoha to tell us everything?" she offered him and he just nodded.

Sasuke passed out knowing he was kind-of-safe and was carried towards Konoha by Kiba. Finally they had a lead on Naruto. No one was really excited to have the traitor back. They all still held some form of grudge against him, whether it be because he was the reason some of their comrades got badly hurt or because he was a traitor to a village that had treated him like a god. All of them hoped he would at least be put on trial for his crimes. Without Naruto there to make them not hate him there was nothing stopping the whole Konoha 10 from demanding punishment for a crime that most people would be executed for. Most of them also thought it was Sasukes fault that Naruto disappeared since he went on a training trip so he could beat Sasuke. But they knew he would probably get away with a slap on the wrist because he was the last Uchiha who was hopefully soon loyal to Konoha and they had to keep the Sharingan alive. Kiba also accidently let Sasuke hit every branch on the way to their home. Really by accident, could happen to anyone really.

**Somewhere**

"So he has gone to Akatsuki?"

"Yes, master"

"Very good if he becomes my vessel he will bring me the biggest power in all of the Elemental Country and we will be able to take over all of the other Countries. Nothing will be able to stop us."

"What if he doesn't cooperates my lord?"

"You make him cooperate. Marry him to your daughter if you must do to achieve it. You are his head of house and he respects you enough to listen to anything you say."

"Yes my lord."


End file.
